Ghosts of the Past
by jazzmeister
Summary: G1/G2/RiD/Cybertron/2007 This is made to be a project for a subject in school. Sam faces something mysterious about himself. He finds out that he has something special inside him and with the new knowledge comes a big change.


This is a story made as a personal project for my Psychology Class. Thanks to my Psychology class that I finally completed this story.

The characters here are a mix of G1, G2, RiD/Car Robots, Cybertron/Galaxy Force, 2007 Movie. Some concepts are taken from these series as well.

There are concepts here that we have discussed in class so please bear with me.

Summary: Sam faces something mysterious about himself. He finds out that he has something special inside him and with the new knowledge comes a big change.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Sam Witwicky thought to himself.

He could feel he was laying on something flat and hard. He opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling amidst the darkness. There were two things that confused him though. First was the ceiling is made of metal, with some translucent material for where the lights are, and the other thing is the ceiling was visible only on a spot of a blue light was being shone on. He looked towards different directions and noticed that the light followed his gaze.

Sam sat up and looked around the area he was at and found out that almost everything was made of metal and somewhat advanced. The walls, the bed he was laying on, the desk, on the corner of the room, with a computer terminal on top of it, door, crib-_wait, a crib?!_

Sam stared at the crib then looked to the inside. There were some unusual toys laying around inside. Above the crib were small figures hanging on cables. He then looked back inside the crib when he heard a shuffling noise. He saw two small bundles under a blanket. The bundles would occasionally squirm and release small clicking sounds.

Sam stood up and walked over the edge of the bed. He slowly climbed down to the ground which was easy since his height passed the bed by a little. He learned that the bed wasn't like any other bed that was pushed against the wall. The bed he was on was a metal plate that was held up by being bolted or welded unto the metallic wall.

He then faced the metal crib and went closer. He looked through the bars and stared at the two bundles. _I wonder what they are. _Sam thought. He reached in and was about to pull of the blanket when the door opened. Sam looked to the door and was slightly blinded by the light. He could only make out the silhouette of an older and taller woman.

"Good…" The woman sighed. "All of you are still safe." Her voice held a soft, motherly tone.

_Safe? Safe from what?_

The woman walked over to the crib and reached in to get the two bundles inside, holding one on each arm. She then faced Sam. "Listen, I need you to be brave for this. I need you to come with me, alright?" Sam just nodded, partly worried. At that point, a loud siren started to blare and red lights were flashing around. This awoke the two bundles, who were now releasing screeching sounds that could pass off as crying.

"CONDITION RED HAS BEEN ENGAGED!! CONDITION RED HAS BEEN ENGAGED!! HOSTILE FORCES ARE ATTACKING THE FACILITY!! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!!" A computerized voice repeated over and over again.

"I guess they really are attacking..." The woman said to no one in particular. She then looked to Sam. "Let's go!"

Sam followed her to the door. The woman opened the door slightly to check things out then when the coast was clear, she opened the door fully and stepped out with Sam not far behind. They walked around the pristine, white, metallic halls which were lit up by white light coming from the ceiling. They could here explosions, screaming and crying echoing from the halls. Sam was now worried than ever.

They reached the end of the hall and there was a door with a small terminal on the side. The woman typed in a code and the door opened. Inside were chairs with metal bars raised above them. The woman placed the crying packages into two of the chairs. She and Sam were about to step inside when a male's voice spoke up. "Trying to escape, are we?"

Sam and the woman turned around and saw a man standing behind them with a gun pointed towards them. "We can't have that, can we?" The man continued.

The woman raised her arms sideward to block the view of the man and glared at him. "Do whatever you will with me; just don't hurt the little ones!" The woman growled.

The stranger with the gun then started laughing then smiled wickedly at them. "Sorry but our orders were to kill all the occupants of this facility: young and old." The man said.

Sam was now scared but he wanted to help the woman. He couldn't just let her die like this. He didn't know why but he felt compelled on protecting the woman. Sam tackled her so that she would fall inside the newly opened room. He stood up quickly then pushed the button on the terminal to close and lock the room. He then pushed another button and he heard a loud sound like a jet was taking off.

"So they managed to escape thanks to you." The gun man said. "But let me ask you this: Who's going to save you now?" It dawned Sam that the stranger was right. There were no more rooms around and there's nothing he can use to shield himself. "There's no place to run and no place to hide." The man then pointed his gun at Sam. "This is the end for you."

_Please don't shoot!_

Before the trigger was pulled, everything disappeared in a white glow….

Sam quickly sat up from his soft bed, panting and sweating hard. He looked around and saw that he was back in the comfort of his room.

* * *

Five months have passed since the end of the battle in Mission City, all of the humans and Autobots have survived except for Jazz, who was ripped in half by Megatron. It was thanks to Ratchet's effort and the small All-Spark fragment Optimus retrieved from Megatron's corpse that Jazz was brought back to life, destroying the fragment in the process.

Everyone is back to their own lives. Sam and his girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, are continuing study in Tranquility High School under Bumblebee's protection. Sam serves as the main liaison between the humans and Autobots. Will Lennox was in Tranquility serving as another Liaison for Human and Autobot relations. He, his wife Sarah, and his child are under the protection of Ironhide. Robert Epps was also transferred to Tranquility to help the Autobots. Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz are usually patrolling Tranquility, Nevada or hanging around their newly constructed base given to them by the US Government. Sector Seven has been disbanded. For the past few months, some Cybertronians, both Autobot and Decepticons, have been landing on Earth.

* * *

Back to the story

Sam, after realizing what he was just a dream, lets out a sigh of relief. He then got up and went to his personal bathroom and got a glass of water to drink. After that he went back to his bed and laid down. He thought about the dream he just had but was interrupted by a blue light entering his room from the window. **Sam?** a metallic teenager's voice said.

Sam looked to his window and jumped when he saw Bumblebee's optic peering through. "Bumblebee, you shouldn't transform right now!" Sam said sternly just above whisper volume. "Someone might see you!"

**It's alright. **Bumblebee stated.** I scanned the area first before I transformed. **Everything was better now that Bumblebee's voice was back. It was hard at first when he talked through the radio but the Camaro somewhat enjoyed it.** Are you alright? I sensed you were in discomfort and decided to check-up on you.**

"Yeah, Bee, I'm fine…" Sam rubbed his temples then shook his head. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

**Are you sure? I think it was more of a night terror.**

"Nightmare, night terror, what's the difference?" Sam said with a little annoyance in his voice. He was obviously cranky from being pulled out from sleep.

Bee, however, as innocent as usual, didn't notice his charge's mood. **Well nightmares are dreams that cause an unpleasant response from the sleeper, usually fear, and can wake one up. Night terrors, however, are more serious since they show scenes so terrifying that it leaves the person crying, sweating and shivering after they wake up from it. Another sign of it is the sleeper would usually moan and squirm during his sleep. **Bumblebee explained.

Sam face-palmed. "I didn't really need that now…" He muttered.

**I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to know.**

Hearing his friend somewhat hurt, the boy quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry, Bee. I'm just cranky, that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Bumblebee replied with a happy chirp which made Sam laugh. After laughing, the boy realized something. "Hey Bee, was I saying something while I was asleep?"

The yellow scout cocked his head to the side, searching through his data banks for any sleep talking coming from his charge. **Hmm… Well, you were saying something like 'Please don't shoot.' That's all.**

Sam went silent for about a minute before nodding. "Alright… Thanks Bee…" He then looked towards his clock and it showed 6AM. Outside, the sun was just rising. "I guess, it's pointless for me to go back to sleep now. I'd better get ready for school." Sam said, standing up. "You better transform back Bee. I'll meet you outside." _Good thing it's a Friday…_

* * *

**Alright, see you later. **Bumblebee transformed back into his Camaro form. Unbeknownst to Sam, his guardian was contacting someone. _**Bumblebee to Ratchet.**_

_**Ratchet here. What is it, youngling?**_ Ratchet's serious yet caring voice spoke through the communications line.

_**Ratchet, I'm thinking Sam is still in trauma. He just had a night terror about someone shooting him.**_

_**Well it only has been just 1 stellar cycle.**_ _**If it makes you feel any better, bring him to the base and I'll talk to him. **_Ratchet offered and reassured.

_**Alright, I will. Thanks Ratchet.**_

* * *

About an hour after Sam started to get ready for his day at school, he was now sitting in the driver's seat inside Bumblebee. They were enroute to pick up Mikaela at her house. It only took them about five minutes to get to the Bane's residence.

Once they arrived, Bee honked his horn at short burst. Mikaela came out shortly and went inside Bumblebee, sitting next to her boyfriend. The brunette gave Sam a peck on the cheek. "Good morning!" She then patted the dashboard. "Good morning Bee!"

**Good Morning to you too, Mikaela.** Bumblebee's voice rang from the radio component.

Mikaela looked towards Sam as their guardian Autobot started moving. She noticed Sam looked really haggard. "Sam, have you been sleeping alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam moaned while forcing a smile. Bumblebee was about to speak but then held it back when they pulled up into Tranquility High's parking lot. At the school front, students and teachers walk in to get ready for their classes. The couple stepped out of the Camaro then waved their goodbyes before they went inside the school, just in time when the bell rang.

Sam and Mikaela attended all of their classes. They had a lot of common subjects which made it more convenient when they needed to do their job as liaisons. Sam listened to his instructors but he didn't pay that much attention. He was tired from lack of sleep. He had been getting strange dreams for the past few nights. Occasionally, the boy would look out of the window and see his loyal guardian/best friend sitting on his usual parking space.

Hours passed, subjects came and went, breaks started and ended, and dismissal came. Sam and Mikaela were about to come out of the main school building but was stopped by a cocky teenager's voice. "Well, lookey here. It's my ex-boo and Shitwicky." (Sorry for using a curse word but I had to for realism sake.) Both teenagers turned around to face Trent DeMarco and his posse.

"What do you want, Trent?" Mikaela said loudly while glaring at the jock. Sam, on the other hand, looked indifferent.

"Aww… What's this? You can't fend for yourself and you need a girl to protect you dweeb?" Trent insulted.

Mikaela turned around and hooked her arm on Sam's then started to drag him away. "Come on, Sam. We don't need to talk to these slagheads." Both of them were about to open the door when Trent's hand gripped Sam's shoulder and pulled him back in. "Woah there. What's the rush? And what's with that 'slaghead junk?'"

"Let go." Sam said in a soft volume that only him, Mikaela and Trent could hear.

"What's that?" Trent as

ked mockingly.

"I said, LET GO!!" Sam spun around then threw his left fist straight to Trent's face, making the jock step backward. Contrary to popular belief, Sam actually had a mean left hook. All of them were shocked by what the boy did. Sam then turned around and it was his turn to drag his girlfriend away.

It took Trent mere seconds to recover from the blow and rage rushed through every cell in his body. He charged towards Sam, gripped his shoulder again, turned him around and punching the boy hard, sending Sam bursting through the door and landing on the grounds of the school's front area hard. Mikaela rushed over to help her boyfriend. Trent and his friends were laughing really hard at what just happened.

Across the field, on the parking lot, Bumblebee watched as the scene in front of him unfolds. He was about to transform and help the boy when a voice came out of the communications link. _**Bumblebee, this is Optimus Prime, respond.**_

_**Dad, I mean, Optimus Prime, sir. Is there an emergency?**_ The Camaro asked urgently.

_**It's alright, son. Is there something wrong? I can feel anger from our spark bond.**_ Optimus said. At this point, Mikaela was trying to stop Trent but was failing.

_**It's this boy that continuously agitates Sam and Mikaela **_Bumblebee explained, rage trying to take control over him as seconds pass by._** He's currently fighting with Sam and I want to help him but I don't want to reveal myself in my true form.**_

_**How about using your hologram? Ratchet fixed it for you after he got your legs back.**_

Bumblebee rummaged through his programs and found that his hologram projector was indeed functional. _**Wow! Alright! But why didn't Ratchet tell me about this?**_

_**Because he didn't want you to get any ideas. Remember the last time you used it with the twins?**_ Optimus reminded in a serious fatherly voice. His son only laughed sheepishly at the memory. Bumblebee and the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, used their projectors to play pranks on other Autobots by conjuring frightful images on least suspected areas. Sadly, they were caught by Prowl, disguised as a white Lamborghini Diablos, with the help of Red Alert.

Bumblebee quickly activates his projector and created a solid form of a teenage boy with blond and black highlights, electric blue eyes, slight muscular body frame, wearing jeans, black sneakers, white shirt and a yellow with black lines and the Autobot symbol on the back. The initials BB was on the left chest area of the vest. The hologram stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the brawl in front of him.

Before Trent threw another punch, Bumblebee gripped his arm hard. Trent turned around and was met with the hologram scowling. "What the-!? Who are you!?" Trent growled.

"The name's Blaine. I saw what you were doing to my friends here and frankly, I don't like it." The hologram said in a deep angry voice. Trent shook his arm until 'Blaine' let go of him.

"Well, we could use another punching bag." One of Trent's friends said, cracking knuckles.

Mikaela held Sam a nearly unconscious Sam in her arms as Bumblebee pummeled Trent and his friends. When Bumblebee was finished, the jocks had bruises, blood coming out of their noses and mouths, black eyes and a few teeth loose. The hologram helped Sam up and the three walked towards the Camaro.

Behind them, Trent stood up then charged Sam one more time. Bumblebee sensed Trent coming but was surprised when Sam stood up on his own. Before the jock could lay a finger on Sam, Sam ducked quickly, rolled until he was beside Trent, stood up then landed a blow just by the base of the neck (probably by the medulla or upper cervical spine), knocking Trent unconscious.

Mikaela and Bumblebee were surprised by how agile and perfect that blow was. They looked towards Sam and saw that he was staring at Trent's face but there was something different: Sam's eye was now blue instead of his normal brown. Though the boy was injured from being beaten up, he looked very smug from winning against Trent.

"Now that that's settled, don't bother us again or else we'll show you what this body can really do." Said Sam, his voice sounding odd as well. It was like there were two voices coming out of his mouth and the other sounded non-human. 'Sam' then faced his companions then proceeded to walk towards Bee's alternate mode. The two soon followed.

When they reached Bumblebee's spot, Sam stood by the front passenger seat door. "Mikaela, please take over driving for now." Then the boy entered and closed the door without sparing his friends with a glance. Bumblebee's hologram form fizzled out of sight and Mikaela entered the driver's side as she was told.

The girl strapped her seatbelt, gripped the steering wheel, and then looked to her boyfriend. Sam had his seatbelt on and reclining on his adjusted seat. Mikaela stared at him for about a minute before inserting the key just to keep up the normal car façade. Immediately, the camaro's engine roared to life and they start to make their way to the Autobot base, where they hangout regularly.

The trip wasn't that long since the base was about five kilometers away from Tranquility proper. The base is an old air base long been abandoned. The US Government (mainly thanks to Secretary Keller) was kind enough to give the Autobots the land for free plus funding and helping them in any further construction. The hangars were used as the command center, quarters, recreation room, and Ratchet's fully functional medical facility. The fields and runways were used for training grounds and racing strips for those who wants to have a go.

Bumblebee dashed through the dusty road and up to the main hangar's door. The steel door moved slowly sidewards, parting in the middle. He entered the building then stopped not far from the door. He activated his hologram so he can take out Sam out of his cab while Mikaela stepped out. The hologram and Mikaela stepped aside so the yellow scout can transform to his root form.

The Autobot kneeled down and laid his right hand on the floor, palm up. Mikaela stepped on Bee's hand and helped Sam's body on. Once the couple was aboard, the hologram disappeared; Bee stood up then proceeded towards the main part of the base. **We should probably take him to Ratchet's to get his injuries treated.** Bumblebee said softly so as to not awaken his charge.

As the he was walking towards the med bay, laughter echoed through the halls. When the scout turned a corner, he was met with the sight of Sunstreaker, the yellow Lamborghini Reventon, Sideswipe, a red Lamborghini Reventon, Bee's brother Exillion, a yellow Lotus 2-Eleven and Jazz all covered in dust. **I so did beat you, Sides.** Sunstreaker said proudly.

**That was just a fluke. Everyone knows I'm faster than you, Sunny. **The red twin rebutted.

**Don't call me that!** Sunstreaker yelled, raising his fist to hit his brother.

**Now, now, you two.** Jazz said in a big brother tone.** Don't start no brawl here if ya want Prowl to drag yo afts to the brig again.**

**Or at least after we get this dust off of us first. The sand is grinding my gears. Oh hey Bee! **Chimed Exillion when he saw his brother.Immediately, Bumblebee was flailing his arm, signaling them to be quiet. All of them were confused until they noticed that the scout had his right hand cupped.

The four bots approached the smaller bot and peeked into his hand and saw the two humans. **Woah! What happened to him, bro?** Exillion asked.

**This boy, who has been annoying him, attacked him at school.** Bumblebee said, his left hand clenching and his dental plates gritting.

Suddenly, the twins had sly grins across their faces. **Hey Bee, want us to take care of him? **Sideswipe suggested. **Alright, I always wanted to play with the squishies for once. **Sunstreaker cheered.

Bee then had an identical grin and Mikaela noticed it. "Bumblebee, you're not thinking-!" Mikaela gasped. The yellow scout waited for a scolding from the girl but was given a different reaction. "I didn't know you had a naughty side in you. Go ahead." Mikaela laughed. Bee nodded towards the twin's, who took off at the signal.

**Come on, Bee. Let's get them young'uns to the Doc. **Jazz said. At that, Bumblebee, Jazz and Exillion walked towards the med bay.

When they reached the door to the med bay, the quartet could hear banging and loud cybertronian speech coming from inside the room. They opened the door carefully and Exillion barely evaded a flying wrench that embedded itself on the wall behind him. That was never a good sign.

The three bots stepped into see Ratchet scolding Wheeljack, a white and green Lancia Phedra. The door closed shut and instantly, Ratchet looked towards intruders. He was about to continue his ranting when he saw an unconscious Sam in Bee's hand. Ratchet then pointed towards a vacant berth as he walked to the storage room. Ratchet also told Wheeljack that he may go out now but the tone suggested that he wasn't finished yet.

Once Ratchet started patching the boy up, Bumblebee explained exactly what happened and how Sam got those injuries. Exillion and Jazz leaned on the wall near the Sam's berth. Mikaela sat on Bumblebee's shoulder. **I see. You shouldn't be too worried. He just collapsed from pain and tiredness. Humans have such low pain thresholds. Is that all?** Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee and Mikaela looked at each other then looked towards Ratchet. **Well, there was something else that happened. **Bumblebee said.

"Sam acted weird earlier. We could have sworn we saw his eyes change color then he was talking strange. He referred to himself as 'we'." Mikaela said worriedly.

**It could have just been your imagination, Bee. **Jazz supplied.

**And for his talking, he might have been hit on the head hard.** Exillion continued.

**Well, whatever happened, we'll know when Sam wakes up. **Ratchet stated. Suddenly, they could hear someone groaning. **We're in luck.** Sam's eyes opened slowly, his brown eyes trying to sort out the figures in front of him. **How are you, Sam?**

"I'm fine, Ratchet." The boy tried to sit up but then laid back down when he felt pain surge through his body.

**Don't stand up yet. It's best you recover for now. I also want to ask if you remember what happened to you earlier. **Ratchet said.

Sam sifted through his memories. "Well, we met up with Trent, got beat up then Bee cam then…" Sam shook his head. "That's it."

"That attack you did to Trent was great Sam. It really knocked him out." Mikaela commented.

Sam cocked his head a little to the side. "What attack? The punch I threw didn't even faze him."

"Not that. I meant the karate chop you did."

"I don't remember doing that." Sam replied.

All the bots and Mikaela were confused. There were two versions of the story. It would be normal if Sam was unconscious but Mikaela said that Sam was awake when he attacked. It was a stand still until Ratchet thought of something and called Bumblebee over to the corner. **From what you three said, there may be some other explanation to why he can't remember anything but right now, I could only think of one thing. ** Ratchet said.

**Which is? **Bumblebee asked dreadfully.

**He could possess Multiple Personality Syndrome. It's still too early to conclude at that but he has shown some of the symptoms already: unable to recall events and change of personality. There is, however, no concrete evidence that proves Multiple Personality Disorder exists and there are no such cases in Cybertron. **Ratchet supplied. **I would like to question him for a while to confirm my suspicion though. **Bumblebee understood and told Sam of the arrangement then waved his good bye before he went out. Jazz and Exillion also said their goodbyes then stepped out. Lastly, Mikaela gave him a kiss on the cheeks then followed the three mechs.

Ratchet sent a report to Optimus to let him know about the situation. The CMO then retrieved his chair and put it in front of Sam and sat down, facing the boy. **Sam, Bumblebee has told me that you have not been getting enough sleep because of a certain dream? It is important for humans to get plenty of sleep or they will feel very exhausted in all aspects the next day. Can you tell me about this?**

Sam agreed and told the medic everything he saw in his dreams. The medic would occasionally nod his head as the boy talked. When Sam was finished, Ratchet leaned back on his chair, trying to analyze what Sam's dream meant. After a few minutes, he looked towards Sam once more. **Well, I'm not very good at therapy but your dreams may or may not mean anything. Dreams maybe random visions that your brain creates in your sleep or it might be telling you something that has or will happen like a Precognition or it might even be Clairvoyance. It might be telling you something about yourself. It's a good thing you didn't go into Sleep Apnea. **Ratchet paused for a while for the boy to integrate what he just said. When Sam nodded, Ratchet continued.** You must look and try to understand the elements that are in your dreams.**

"Alright Ratchet, I will." Sam replied.

**Okay, now for the next topic. Do you really have no idea what you did earlier? **Ratchet asked.

"You mean about the attack? Well… There was something that I didn't tell you guys yet." Ratchet leaned forward. This might give him a break in why Sam couldn't remember a thing. "While we were walking to Bumblebee, I heard this voice in my head. It was kinda like my voice mixed with yours."

**What did it say?**

"Well, it was vague but it kinda sounded like 'Looks like trouble. Let me take over for a while. Take a load off,'" Sam stated.

**Is this the first time it happened?**

Sam shook his head. "I've been hearing it since I was I kid. I thought it was like my conscience or an imaginary friend but it was answering me in my head as if it had a mind of its own." The boy then pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "It was weird but it did comfort me at times."

**Comforting you for what? **The CMO inquired.

"You see, when I was a kid, saying I was the least popular kid is an understatement. I never had that much self-esteem. I'm an introvert if you will." Sam closed his eyes to remember back to his elementary days. "I never was good at anything and because of that, no one wanted to associate with me. I would usually be alone, and when people see me, they would always tease me and call me names."

"I never really cared what others call me. I am who I am and am happy about myself: being alive, being a normal human, a friend but there were times went it was just too much and I would always cry but I could here this voice in my head, reaching out to me and telling me comforting words." The boy paused for a second to try to calm himself. He had those type of memories repressed but recalling them was annoying and somewhat painful. "As the years passed, I would always stick to my parents and close friends and I got better in time. When I had trouble of what to say or think, the strange voice would always answer. It became more active recently though." Sam looked up to Ratchet to see if the mech has any more questions.

**Alright, thank you Sam. You may go to Bumblebee's now.** Ratchet said standing up, picking up Sam then placed the boy on the floor. Sam then went straight for the door then stepped out.

The next few hours, the boy spent them with his robot friends; eating together with Mikaela, Exillion and Bee, playing video games with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, jamming with Jazz, Blaster and his cassette team, and talking with Bluestreak. After that, he and his girlfriend went to sleep in Exillion and Bumblebee's room. Ratchet sent his diagnosis of Sam's psyche and stated that it is still unconfirmed. Bee didn't push any further and decided to go into recharge.

Sam was sitting under the tree on the lookout point. On the plains near the tree, the Autobots and their humans companions were all having a good time: eating, drinking, playing and talking. Everything was in peace. **What I wouldn't give to be with them?** A peculiar voice said.

Sam looked to his right and saw a yellow mech wearing a black visor over his optics. "Who are you?"

**Well since you already told Ratchet on me, I guess I can reveal myself to you. The name's Metalshadow. **The mech said, grinning.

"Metalshadow?" Sam thought for a bit until he realized what the robot said. "Wait! You mean you're that-!"

Metalshadow nodded. **I'm the voice you keep hearing inside your head.**

"How can you appear in my dreams and have a solid appearance? I haven't even thought of creating a Transformer's body."

The yellow mech laughed. **This would be how I look like if I was still alive. I am only in his size so you won't have to strain your neck. I can change my size anytime I want but you can change it for me if you wanted.**

Sam looked back to the Autobots in front of him. He was thinking through what Metalshadow said to him until he came to his last statement. "You're dead!?" Sam shouted but the Autobots didn't seem to hear him. "B-But how can you be inside me?! Did you possess me or something?"

**Well… Something like that.** Metalshadow sat down beside the boy with his legs crossed. **Remember that recurring dream you've been having. **Sam nodded. **Well, that was how I died. You wanna know what else? **Sam nodded once more. **The sparklings you saw in your dream were my baby brothers, Exillion and Bumblebee.**

"What?! Then that means you're the eldest son of Optimus?!" Sam gasped. "Then who was the woman who took us to that-."

**Escape pod?** Metalshadow interrupted. **That was our mother, Elita One."**

"So what happened?"

**Decepticons attacked the facility where sparkling were born and brought up. It was Irate. I could remember it like it was yesterday. **Metalshadow sighed. **The war between the two factions was getting harsher. Megatron ordered his men to kill all the sparkling and femmes they could find.** Metalshadow looked towards the sky and stared at a bunch of clouds. **Some of the femmes established the Cybertron femme squad which is led by our mother. Others became the counterparts of the squad and joined the Decepticons. The only surviving sparklings were Exillion and Bumblebee.**

"So how did you become a part of me?" Sam asked.

The youngling scratched the back of his helm. **I'm not really sure myself. I was about to enter the Matrix but then someone, I think Primus, told me that it wasn't time for me to disappear just yet. After that, I was sent to the time when you were born and he attached me to your body. **Metalshadow smiled towards Sam. **He must have known you will meet the Autobots at some point in time. **Sam just nodded.

"Wait, how did you control my body?"

**I was only given the ability to take control of your body when you used the Allspark to defeat Megatron six months ago. I could do something more though but you'll have to decide for yourself on it. **Metalshadow then stood up. **Well, I said what I had to say. You better get back to sleep and don't tell anyone about me just yet. See ya!**

The next day, Exillion, Bee with Sam inside, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak went to race through the roads near the base. Exillion lead the group, followed by Bee, sideswipe, Sunstreaker then Bluestreak, a blue Nissan GT-R. Mikaela wasn't with them because she was studying to be an apprentice of Ratchet in Cybertron repairs.

"Go Bee!" Sam cheered as he rode inside his guardian. In response, Bumblebee shifted to his final gear and zipped past his older brother, creating a large dust cloud. The group passed the finish line then slowed to a halt and Bumblebee won. Sam stepped out of the car and faced the Autobots. "Nice race guys."

**Wow, I can't believe I lost to my little bro.** Exillion laughed. **Wait until Nitro Convoy hears about this.**

**Congratulations Bee! **Bluestreak chimed, his headlights flashing with glee. The twins also gave their congratulatory remarks.

**Could we go back to the base now? I feel so grimy. **Sunstreaker, being a narcissistic, complained.

**Hey weren't you and Exillion the ones suggested we race in the first place? **The red twin said.** Just be thankful Prowl's brothers, X-Brawn or Sideburn, aren't here.**

Sunstreaker sulked at his brother's statement. He sometimes hated it when Sideswipe was right. This brought on laughter to the other younglings but was cut of immediately when they heard a strange sound. "Do any of you hear jets?"

**It's the Seekers!! **Bumblebee cried.

Above the Autobots were three F-22 Raptor fighter jets. One was red, another was blue then the last one was black. At the same time, the three jets opened fire towards the Autobots then charged right in. The five cars below transformed and shifted their arm components to cannons and fired back. Sam hid behind a boulder as the battle was going on.

After a while, it seemed like the Autobots were winning easily… Too easily. The five younglings didn't notice that they were only fighting two jets until they heard Sam cried for help. They looked towards the boulder where the boy hid and saw the blue jet in its root mode gripping Sam in his right hand. **Good work, Skywarp! **The red jet commended as it transformed in mid-air.

**T'was nothing, Lord Starscream. **Skywarp said, passing the boy to Starscream then looked towards the black jet. **Hey Thundercracker, looks like we have something new to play with!**

The black jet then transformed. **Oh goody, I want to hear the fleshbag scream as we rip apart his limbs.**

**You will do nothing of the sort! **A deep commanding voice said. The bots looked to the direction of the base and saw Optimus in his truck form speeding towards them. Accompanying him were Evac, FangWolf and Blender. All of them transformed when they reached the battle field. **Release Sam, Starscream! **Optimus ordered.

**You must be kidding. I maybe grateful for having Megatron destroyed but I'm not that generous.** Starscream spat.

**We'll get the boy even if we have to get him out of your cold, offline hands! **Blender yelled.

**Now, now, we do have a proposition for you Autoscums. **Thundercracker said.

**And that would be? **Evac asked.

**Give us the Allspark fragment you used to revive Jazz and we'll return the boy. **Skywarp explained.

_How could they have known about that information? _Optimus asked himself but it hits him like a field of asteroids. _Soundwave's cassetticons but…_**The fragment was destroyed after we used it on Jazz.**

**Then give yourselves up! **Skywarp suggested

**How can we be sure that you will keep you side of the bargain? **Exillion asked.

**You have my word, Prime. **Starscream reassured.

Sam, as he struggled from Starscream's grip, caught a vile smirk in the seeker's face. He was suddenly full of dread. "Guys, don't give him the fragment! He'll double-cross you!" He then started to scream as he felt electricity running through his body.

**Quite fleshling or you will get much more of this! **Starscream warned.

**Stop, Starscream! Do not hurt him! **FangWolf pleaded.

**Alright, we'll surrender! **Optimus said as he raised his hands in defeat. The others raised their hands as well but hesitantly. At that the seekers opened fire to the Autobots.

Sam watched in horror as his friends were being attacked below. _I have to help them but how? I don't have anything._ Sam thought but then remembered what Metalshadow said. _**I could do something more though but you'll have to decide for yourself on it. **_

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated to search for Metalshadow. Inside his mind the two forms confronted. "Metalshadow, you saw what's happening right?" Metalshadow just nodded. "Please, I need your help. Give me something to help the others."

**I could give you power but are you sure you will not have any regrets once it has been given to you?**

Sam was shocked. Was the power that great? He thought over it really hard but then heard the others crying in pain. "I'm sure."

Starscream and his brothers were having a good time torturing the Autobots. They were about to fire another round when they noticed Sam glowing with a bright light. They also noticed that the boy was increasing in size. The light caught the attention of the Autobots and they were awed by its brilliance. Sam was then too big for Starscream's grip. After a while, the light grew and grew until it dissipated and a white and black A-10 Thunderbolt II aircraft replaced Sam. **Wh-What is the meaning of this?!** Starsceam bellowed.

**You're going down! That's what this mean. **Sam's voice in a metallic version rang from the aircraft.

**Sam?** Bumblebee asked.

**Sam, TRANSFORM!!** The gears of the aircraft started to shift as Sam turns into his humanoid form. He looked like one of the Aerialbots with the cockpit over his chest and wings stretched out widely. The protoform had golden optics. **This is the last time you'll ever bother us, Starscream!**

**Let your actions speak for you, human! **Starscream charged towards Sam with a sword in his hand. **It is a million years too early for you to fight with me!**

**We'll just see about that. **Sam was then glowing with a blue light. He concentrated really hard then the blue light shot up into the sky. **Force Chip, Ignition!!** At the command a blue circular object that had a symbol of a rising sun. The object attached itself to Sam then multiple missile launchers appeared around his body. **Missile Armageddon! **All the launchers released their load and the missiles shot through towards the seekers.

**Come on, men. We have to help Sam. **Optimus said. A flurry of 'Yes!' came. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Bumblebee kept firing their cannons while Optimus, Evac, Exillion, Blender and FangWolf used their force chips. The seekers then escaped, sustaining heavy damage, and all erupted with cheers. It then came to a stop when they saw Sam falling towards the earth. Bumblebee rushed over and caught the aerial mech. They quickly went to the medical bay for a treatment.

Ratchet scanned Sam while Wheeljack, Mikaela, Swoop and First Aid tended the others at the adjacent room. Mikaela was heavily distressed because of what has happened to her boyfriend. Ratchet looked over the data after he finished and rushed over to Optimus to report.

Everyone was surprised when a very frantic ratchet burst through the door. **What you, Ratchet, looking surprised for? **Swoop asked.

**Optimus, I found out that Sam is really a Transformer now.**

**But how? **Optimus was now the one to ask questions.

**I don't know but it may have something to do with what I discovered next.** He paused for a second to look at everyone. **Sam has two energy signatures in one spark.**

**What!? How can that be Boss? **First Aid inquired.

Ratchet shook his head. **I don't know but the other spark signature had an identity that we haven't seen in a long time.**

**Who is it, Ratchet?** Wheeljack said.

**It's your son, Metalshadow. **Ratchet informed.

Silence filled the room for like an eternity. They were all shocked by the information the medic has found. There has never been a situation like that. It maybe one of the mysteries of Cybertron like twin mechs or power of the Matrixes. Optimus broke it after a few minutes. **M-May I see him?**

Ratchet nodded at his leader then looked towards Exillion and Bumblebee. Both were showing concern and surprise in their faces. **You two may come as well.** Ratchet sighed. At that, the two younglings had big smiles on their faceplates.

Ratchet, Optimus, Exillion and Bumblebee reached the door to the med bay where Sam's protoform was resting. The latter three looked absolutely scared and clueless. It has been a long time since Optimus has last seen his eldest son and the younglings haven't seen their brother but heard about him from Optimus and Elita. Optimus looked towards ratchet for confirmation and when the medic nodded, he proceeded to open the door and enter.

**Greetings father, Bumblebee, Exillion. **A voice, similar to Sam's but deeper tone, said. The mechs looked towards its source and saw Sam's protoform sitting on his berth, legs dangling off the edge, his optics were now blue. **It has been a long time since we last saw each other.**

**M-Metalshadow? Is that… Really you? **Optimus asked as he inched his way to the new Transformer. Metalshadow nodded then Optimus rushed over to his son and give him a bear hug. Optimus could not contain his emotions any longer, his optics were releasing drops of the purest grade of energon. **My son, I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you that day. Please forgive me. **Optimus sobbed.

**It's quite alright father. I never blamed you for one moment for my death. **Metalshadow said softly.

In Cybertron, the war between the two factions was already going strong. Most f the forces of the Autobots were already in Iacon, the Autobot HQ. Optimus Prime was in the Command Center with his top three lieutenants, Jazz, Prowl and Dreadlock. The three were reading out patrol data for any Decepticon movement. **Supreme Commander, there is an escape pod from Irate heading this way. It is showing an Autobot distress signal. **Dreadlock stated.

**Tell the troops to gather the pod and send Ratchet there as well. **Optimus said. News about the attack on Irate has reached Optimus so he ordered all of its occupants to evacuate. The result was not promising since there wasn't much femmes who escaped. He could only wish his bonded and his children were still alive.

In the hangar, the Autobots were gathered around the pod from Irate. Perceptor, a microscope robot, was trying to look for the lock on the door. When he found it, he quickly opened the pod and they saw Elita crying while holding two slumbering sparklings. **Elita! **Optimus rushed to his bondmate and inspected her. **Elita, I'm so relieved your safe.** He looked around and noticed someone missing. **Where's Metalshadow?**

Elita looked up to Optimus with teary eyes. **He… He was left alone in Irate. He pushed me inside the pod then launched us out so we won't be killed. Please Optimus go to Irate and look for him!**

Optimus was speechless. He couldn't think what has become of his son and he feared for the worst. He quickly assembled a team to Irate. The team consisted of Ratchet, the Spychangers team: Hot Shot, WARS, Rev, Mirage, Crosswise and Ox.

Irate was not very far from Iacon so the trip was short. When they arrived, the facility was in ruins. Offlined protoforms of femmes, sparklings and mechs were all over. Energon was smeared on the walls and pooling on the floor. The team split up into three teams so they can cover more ground and look for survivors: (Hot Shot, WARS, Rev), (Ox, Mirage and Crosswise) and (Optimus and Ratchet)

They looked and looked for hours and so far there were no survivors found until Optimus and Ratchet came into a certain hallway. They could hear a soft whimpering sound that was coming from a pile of rubble. Optimus pulled off some of the debris and saw one of the saddest scenes in his life. He called Ratchet over quickly and when he arrived, the medic was met with a barely functioning Metalshadow. The sparkling was clutching his severed right arm, energon was dripping from it, his left optic was broken, and his left leg was broken. **Oh Primus… **Ratchet cursed and started to run scans at the sparkling.

**M-Metalshadow? **Optimus said fearfully.

The sparkling looked up at the two mechs with his good optic. **Daddy, i-is that you?**

**Yes, my son, it is me. Ratchet, please repair my son.** Optimus said but Ratchet didn't comply. Optimus looked towards the medic and saw Ratchet shaking his head then looked downwards. The CMO knew it was hopeless.

**I-I'm g-going to die… Am I not? **Metalshadow asked. Optimus didn't reply. He couldn't bring himself to say it. He wished this was just a dream but he knew it was true. **Are mother, Exillion and Bumblebee safe? Did I do well?**

Optimus smiled sadly then gathered his son into his arms. He nuzzled his nose on top of his son's head while his eyes were dripping energon. **Yes they are and you did great.**

The sparkling looked up to his father's face then raised his good arm to give Optimus' head a one armed hug. **Please don't cry. **Metalshadow then released his father's face as the larger mech tried to get his composure back but failing miserably. The child's optics suddenly felt heavy. **Daddy, I'm getting really sleepy.**

**Go to sleep, Metalshadow.** Optimus said sadly with a fake smile on his face.

**Can you… Sing me a lullaby?**

Optimus didn't reply. He remained silent for a while, closed his optics then started singing:

**Summertime, and the living is easy**

**Cyber-Fish are jumping, and the cotton is high**

**Your daddy's rich, and your ma is good looking**

**So hush little sparkling, don't you cry.**

**One of these mornings, you're gonna rise up singing**

**You're gonna spread your wings and take the sky**

**But till that morning, there is nothing can harm you**

**With your daddy and mommy standing by.**

Optimus opened his eyes and looked down to Metalshadow and saw that the mechling's optics were off. His spark has faded. **Sleep well, my son. We will see each other someday. 'Til all are one.** He held his son close to his from, releasing a sob from his vocalizer every once in a while. He looked behind him and saw the Spychangers and Ratchet. He didn't even notice the six mech tem arrive but he knew that Ratchet must have told them what happened since their faces held signs of sympathy.

Optimus stood up slowly and started walking towards the exit with the same speed, still carrying the corpse of his son. Behind him, his team followed.

When the team arrived back at Iacon, the Autobot leader sent another team to Irate to gather the bodies so their bodies may be repaired, loaded in a spacecraft and left a drift into space. The first people to meet up with Optimus' team were Elita with, Scavenger holding Exillion, Ironhide and Prowl holding Bumblebee.

Elita rushed to her bondmate's side when she felt he was in intense pain. Optimus was hesitant to show her Metalshadow but he did have right to know. When Elita saw her eldest son's mangled body, she was devastated. Her cries of anguish were heard by every mech around. Even the two sparklings in Prowl's and Scavenger's arms could feel what has befallen their brother as they cried out in a volume enough to deafen anybody.

The Autobots gave their condolences to the couple. Ratchet volunteered to repair Metalshadow's protoform in preparation for his funeral. Five days later, the Autobots have assembled in Iacon's docking bay where a ship that will take the dead to space. Inside, the bodies were placed in pods and the names of the occupants were written on their pods. In the middle of the ship were the pods for the sparklings and in the middle of that was Metalshadow's.

Wheeljack programmed the ship's course and enabled its defense mechanisms so it can protect itself in case of Decepticon attacks. Moments later, the ship started to lift off towards the sky of Cybertron. The Autobots saluted all at once. Exillion and Bumblebee, being in their creators' arms, stayed very quiet even though the sound of the ship launching was loud. They would release soft whimpers sometimes but not a sound more.

Optimus moved away from Metalshadow for a bit so Bumblebee and Exillion can take a look at their brother. When they were convinced, they sat beside him, shoulder-to-shoulder reveling in their re-established bond. **How are you feeling, Metalshadow? **Asked Ratchet.

**I'm just fine, Ratchet, but… **Metalshadow then looked down.** Sam… He's feeling kinda down…**

**Let us talk to him. We'll try to help. **Optimus said.

Metalshadow nodded then closed his optics. Moments later, the protoform pulled up its legs then embraced them close to its frame. The mech opened his eyes and it shone with golden brilliance. **Sam? Are you alright? **Bumblebee asked. Sam just nodded. **I know this is a lot to take in and we're sorry this had to happen.**

Sam shook his head. **It's okay. I did promise Metalshadow that I wouldn't have any regrets. I like the idea of me becoming a Transformer but I was just thinking that now I wouldn't be able to do the things I could have done: Get a well-paying job, start a family, raise children, settle down. **The boy curled into a tighter ball.** The worst part is that I would get to live on as I watch my friends and family die from old age.**

**You could still do those Sam just in a different way. **Optimus said comfortingly.

Bumblebee and Exillion wrapped their arms around Sam. **You don't need to be a human to be a fully-functional person. Your body may have changed but who you are inside didn't change. **Bumblebee stated.

**And we'll do everything we can if your concern is your needs to become a self-actualized person.** Exillion reassured.

**We're you friends Sam. We will never abandon you especially that you are one of us now. **Ratchet said.

Sam smiled a little then looked up to the four mechs around him. **Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. I guess, in this case, I'll be joining the Autobots for real, huh?** Sam asked.

**That's completely up to you. **Optimus stated. **We won't force you or ask you to join us but if that is your wish, then we'll accept.**

Sam thought about it for a while. It meant that he would have to learn how to fight and get a chance to be killed in a gruesome manner in battle. It would, however, mean that he would get to stay with the other Autobots which would make Metalshadow extremely happy. When the thought came to him, indeed, Metalshadow was happy but he could also feel that the "ghost mech" wasn't pushing him.

**Well, if it means that I could help and make as many people I can happy, then count me in. **Sam squealed. **I hope you don't mind me taking Metalshadow's name though. **Sam looked around for approval.

**Of course, we don't. **Exillion said.

**We're happy that we didn't actually lose a brother and actually gained another one! **Bee said happily while hugging Sam.

**We're guessing that Metalshadow already agrees if you're asking. If it's okay with him, it's alright with us. **Ratchet reassured.

Optimus stepped closer to Sam AKA Metalshadow and extended both his hands. His left arm had an Autobot insignia plate and his right hand was there to shake Sam's hand. Sam quickly took the insignia then shook Optimus' hand. **Welcome to the team then, son. We're honored to have you… Both of you. **

After a day, Sam was given approval to go around the base freely. Sam talked to Mikaela and they decided to break up. Instead of going back to Trent, she started Sam's best friend Miles.

Ron and Judy Witwicky were called up by Will Lennox. The Autobots have decided to reveal themselves to the couple since their son was now a full-fledged Autobot. Surprisingly, the couple took it better than anyone has hoped. It was understandable why Judy cried. It pained her to see her son not human anymore but she was still happy that he has kept his personality. Ron didn't show any emotion much but he did give Sam constant reminders. Though they didn't really want to show it, Sam and Ron were very close to each other.

Sam was trained to fight by the other Autobots. He was trained in multiple fields like marksmanship, close combat, first aid and intelligence gathering. He has also learned to share his body with Metalshadow every once in a while when the latter wants to come out.

Centuries have passed and Sam has become a great fighter. The old human allies have passed and new ones came. The Decepticons has been defeated and the Earth is safe. The Earth has formed an alliance with Cybertron and was thriving very well with the aid of the Galactic Space Bridges. Sam became the representative of Earth when it came to the Galaxy Conference between the five Transformer planets: Cybertron, Earth, Animatros, Speedia and Gigalonia.

With the help of everyone, Cybertron was rebuilt to its former glory before it was ruined by the war.

* * *

The name Metalshadow came from a Transformers name generator.

The lullaby hear is a real lullaby entitled "Summertime."

Please read and review. I'm not really sure about this at first.


End file.
